


Doch nicht für fremde Augen

by DerThies



Category: Tatort
Genre: Being Found, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Pre-Slash, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:06:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26011603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerThies/pseuds/DerThies
Summary: Thiel entdeckt etwas, was ihn nicht mehr loslässt.
Relationships: Karl-Friedrich Boerne & Frank Thiel, Karl-Friedrich Boerne/Frank Thiel
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	Doch nicht für fremde Augen

So häufig wie in den letzten Tagen hatte sich Thiel noch nie Gedanken über seinen langjährigen Nachbarn gemacht. Bis dato hatte es dafür keine Gründe gegeben. Letztes Wochenende hatte sich das geändert. Beide Mittfünfziger wurden mitten in der Nacht zu einem Tatort gerufen. Bald hatte sich herausgestellt, dass Thiels Mitarbeit nicht sonderlich von Nöten war. Ein astreiner Bilderbuch Suizid, so Boerne. Bevor er sich auf den Weg in die heiligen Hallen gemacht hatte, hatte er Thiel um einen Gefallen gebeten. Als der Kommissar zuhause war, hatte er sich mittels Zweitschlüssel Zugang in die Wohnung verschafft. Den Fernseher hatte er ausschalten sollen, weil Boerne es im Eifer des Gefechts nicht mehr geschafft hatte. Ebenso die Festbeleuchtung im Flur und ein paar Kerzen auf dem Sideboard. Thiel hatte gegrinst, weil Boerne es sich offensichtlich ein wenig romantisch gemacht hatte. So etwas passte zu ihm. Ein Date mit sich selbst. Was Thiel dann aber auf Boernes Wohnzimmertisch entdeckt hatte, ließ ihn bis heute nicht los.

Offensichtlich führte sein Kollege ein Doppelleben. Doppelleben war übertrieben, aber Thiel empfand es beinahe so.  
Bilder eines benutzen Kondoms, einer kleinen pinken Flasche Gleitgel mit schwarzem Deckel und einigen Taschentüchern hatte sich in seinem Gehirn manifestiert.

Thiel war das Herz stehen geblieben, als er in jener Nacht realisiert hatte, dass seine Augen ihn nicht trübten. 

Seine Erinnerungen ließen nur zwei Schlüsse zu. Boerne hatte Sex gehabt oder wenigstens Spaß mit sich selbst. Letzteres schloss er aus. Wozu hätte Boerne das Kondom benutzt haben sollen? Niemand zog sich eine Lümmeltüte über bevor er sich Erleichterung verschaffte. Sie waren Freunde. Thiel fühlte seit dem Abend eine gewisse Enttäuschung. Er wusste nicht recht ob er es unfair fand, dass ihm Boerne eine Frau verheimlichte oder ob er frustriert war, weil Boerne überhaupt eine Frau hatte. All die Jahre waren sie ohne Frauen ausgekommen. Sie hatten ja sich. Ganz ohne Sex. Familiär war es in den letzten Jahren geworden. Empfand er es wenigstens so. 

Stutzig machte den Kommissar aber noch mehr. Das Kondom war zwar benutzt gewesen, aber 'leer'. Thiel war durcheinander. Das Bild in seinem Kopf wollte sich nicht richtig zusammenfügen. Es ergab alles keinen logischen Sinn.

Er fasste zusammen.   
Benutztes Kondom. Gleitgel. Benutzte Taschentücher. Kerzen. Laufender Fernseher. Kein Hinweis auf Besuch.

Gleitgel konnte man(n) ja ganz fantastisch auch ohne Sexualpartner nutzen. Die Taschentücher vermittelten ein eindeutiges Happyend, aber der Rest ergab in Thiels Augen keinen richtigen Sinn.

Schäferstündchen mit einer ihm unbekannten Frau oder zelebrierter „Selfsex“. Thiel musste kurz lachen. Er überlegte ob er sich jemals ein paar Kerzen angezündet hatte wenn er sich einen runtergeholt hatte, doch daran konnte er sich beim besten Willen nicht erinnern.

Auch Thiel war nur ein Mann mit Gelüsten und Bedürfnissen. Natürlich hatte er auch ein reges Sexleben, wenngleich auch mit sich selbst. Nicht unbedingt befriedigend auf ganzer Linie, aber besser als gar kein Sex. Er war eher der Typ, ' _noch schnell mal vor dem Schlafengehen_ ' oder ' _fix unter der Dusche_ '. Richtig viel Zeit nahm er sich dafür nie. Es diente eher praktischen Zwecken. Stressabbau beispielsweise. 

Thiel öffnete sich eine Dose Bier. Aus der Flasche mochte er es lieber, aber er musste nehmen was das Kiosk um die Ecke zu bieten hatte.

Für ihn und seinem Scharfsinn sollte es eigentlich eine Leichtigkeit sein, Boernes schmutzigem Spielchen vergangenen Samstag auf die Schliche zu kommen. Was er davon hatte außer Klarheit wusste er nicht, aber die Neugierde machte ihn kirre.

Er hätte es sich denken können, dass auch ein Karl-Friedrich Boerne mal Druck hatte, aber richtig beschäftigt hatte er sich mit dem Gedanken nie. Jetzt dafür um so mehr.  
Alles war durcheinander seit diesem Fund. Kurz hatte er in jener Nacht überlegt die Taschentücher und das Kondom in den Mülleimer zu befördern. Getan hatte er es nicht. Thiel war sich nahezu sicher dass Boerne es realisiert haben musste, dass er Dinge gesehen hatte, die nicht für seine Augen bestimmt gewesen sein dürften. Gesagt hatte er nichts. Etwas angemerkt hatte man ihm auch nicht. Alles war wie immer. Nur nicht für Thiel.

Dem dritte Bier diesen abends folgte ein viertes. Er brauchte einen Plan. Er wollte es wissen. Boerne einfach zu befragen erschien ihm nicht sinnvoll. Immerhin müsste er da zugeben, dass er ' _Dinge_ ' gesehen hatte. 

Vielleicht aber nur vielleicht würde ihm das Schicksal in der kommenden Zeit noch einmal hold werden. Vielleicht ein ähnlicher Fall. Eine weitere Bitte irgendwas in Boernes Wohnung erledigen zu sollen. Er würde diesen Moment nutzen. Moral hin oder her. 

Mit dieser Idee im Kopf ließ er sich sein Bier schmecken. 


End file.
